There is known a method of for conductive thin film on a substrate by depositing a dispersion liquid containing metal oxide and a reducing agent on the substrate to form a thin film, and exposing the thin film to an electromagnetic radiation pulse to reduce and sinter the metal oxide (for example, see Patent Document 1).